Chapter 7 Seduction of Sportacus
by suspicious
Summary: The strong arms of the Law


"Here they are!" exclaimed Mayor Meanswell, as Catherine and Sportacus approached the party, " Catherine seems to be glowing since she arrived here. Ever since she got some Lazytown air inside her!"

Bessie smiled, and with female intuition, muttered "Mmm, I think you'll find that it's the _Lazytown hero_ that she's had inside her, not the Lazytown air"

Milford looked shocked, "Miss Busybody, are you saying that my sister and Sportacus are, well...involved?"

"Oh Milford, are you blind? Look at them, they're besotted with each other! Look at the way they are together. Don't you remember how we used to look at each other when we first..." She whispered something into his ear.

"Oh My! Well ...of course I do" Milford blushed a little, "But please Bessie, not while I'm wearing a toga!"

"Hi Milford, Bessie. You look fantastic! " Catherine exclaimed as they arrived at where they were standing. Catherine looked around at the other guests, some of which she was seeing for the first time. Everyone had made a real effort with their costumes.

"Mayor, you look great in that toga! I _knew_ you would" Sportacus reassured

"Oh thank you Sportacus. I'm just grateful that there isn't much of a breeze today. It's a little chilly..."

"Look at all that food. Bessie did you do all that yourself?" Catherine surveyed the table of sandwiches, meats, cakes and nibbles.

"Oh, well, Milford helped a little, but most of it is down to me" Bessie replied with some pride.

"You will make someone a great wife one day. Won't she Milford?" Catherine looked at her brother, who was blushing again.

"Oh yes, of course! Well..." he said changing the subject," What have you two been doing up in that airship all weekend?" He felt Bessie's elbow hit his ribs with some force." Oh, Oh...I mean I don't want to know really...just making conversation you know. My, my, look at that lovely cake!" He wandered over to the table and pretended to inspect the huge cake in the middle of it.

"You'll have to excuse him Catherine..he's just realised that you two are an item." Bessie explained, "Excuse me"She turned and walked over to make sure Milford wasn't too bruised..

"How did she...? Do you think anybody else knows?" Sportacus looked a little uneasy.

"Why are you so worried?" Catherine said, turning to face him, "Are you ashamed of me?" She laughed. "That's it...you're _ashamed_ of me"

"No! Of course not" Sportacus looked her in the eyes, " I want _everybody_ to know...I want to shout it out, tell them all what we've got"

He realised that he may have said too much.

Catherine's heart leaped inside her chest." _What_ have we got Sportacus?"

He smiled , a little nervous, and looked down at the ground. For a moment she saw the Sportacus that she had met that first afternoon. The almost child like innocence . Shy, a little unsure of himself, maybe even a little vulnerable. He shifted awkwardly, and she wanted to hug him and tell him everything was alright.

Catherine lifted his head up with her hand, "_What_ have we got?" she repeated

"Catherine, these last few days...I...Wow, I can't even find the words that I need right now. You'll probably think I'm being silly..but I..we...I think we have something very special...I'm sorry. you probably hear this all the time, but..."

"Ssssh..." She placed her finger gently on his lips, "Kiss me"

"Here?.., but all these people..."

"If you meant what you just said, then kiss me.." She closed her eyes, waiting, hoping that he would confirm her dreams. It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds, and then she felt his lips touch hers. His arms rescued her from any doubt as they encompassed her, pulling her to him, pulling her so close, that she almost couldn't breathe. At that moment, they were alone. No-one else was there.

When they eventually came up for air, there were a few shocked faces around them. After all, this was the town Super Hero. He wasn't meant to do things like that!

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Catherine said loudly, looking straight at the staring faces. Everyone returned to what they were doing, embarrassed by Catherine confronting them. She turned back to Sportacus and threw her arms around his neck. "Now they _all_ know! We don't need to hide anything anymore!"

Sportacus was still in shock from her comment to the crowd a moment ago, but slowly a smile spread across his face. She was right, now everyone knew, they could act like any other couple. He squeezed her and lifted her slightly off the ground. " You are so good for me Catherine!" he whispered.

"Come along everybody, it's time to eat!" announced the Mayor from his podium, "and then we will all get a chance to vote for our favourite costume". There was a round of applause and people began making their way to the food table, collecting paper plates and serviettes on the way.

"I'm hungry". Catherine had just realised how little she had eaten since the meal 2 days ago...other things on her mind. "Come and get some food Sportacus?" she said as she took his hand and led him towards the table.

"Shall we sit down?" she asked, nodding to a table in a corner of the green, away from the crowd's prying eyes.

They pulled up 2 chairs and sat opposite each other. Sportacus removed the policeman's cap and put it on the table next to him.

"Are you getting used to being a policeman yet? Maybe when you get too old to be a superhero, you could turn your hand to that", Catherine laughed.

"Well, I'm waiting to find out if I passed a medical I had today. Do you know, the Doctor was flirting with me!" he shook his head.

"Oh was she now? I hope you didn't flirt back. These doctors are all nymphomaniacs, you know, can't get enough"

"Really! Well don't worry, I managed to resist her..." he winked "Anyway you're better looking than her!"

"You could have tried out all your newly learned skills on her... I wouldn't have minded" she joked as she ate her chicken.

"I think I need to practice a little more before I could do that! I'm still learning"

"You are_ not_ a learner anymore. I think either you were lying to me about your sexual conquests, or you pick things up really easily!"

"_Or" _...he corrected, "I have a good teacher. If a teacher makes a subject fun then students are keen to learn, right?"

"Fun? Like our little game before we left, you mean.? That made me _so _horny" she squeezed her thighs together at the thought of it..."It's a shame we had to leave when we did. It was just getting interesting. Did _you_ enjoy it?" Catherine reached across and took hold of his hand.

Sportacus recalled their game...and he felt himself becoming hard."I _loved_ it!" he proclaimed

He noticed her shift in her seat slightly and then he felt her bare foot slide along his thigh until her toes reached his crotch. She placed both hands on the table, and there was no indication from above what was going on below. She moved her foot gently over his groin, massaging . She felt him go hard, and she got that familiar ache between her legs. Oh, she wanted him again so badly!

Now it was his turn to shift in his chair. His trousers were feeling a little tight ." What are you doing _now_?" he asked quietly. She smiled, turned to check that no-one was looking, and slid beneath the floor- length, white cloth that covered the table. "Catherine! What? Are you crazy?" He couldn't look under the cloth in case he drew attention to them so he braced himself for what was coming. He didn't have to wait long. Her fingers found the bulge in his trousers, and eagerly explored it. Rubbing, stroking, caressing until it felt so large under her hand that she thought she had better release some of the strain. She slowly undid his zip.

Sportacus slid down in his seat slightly into the sort of position that if he were a child, he would be told to sit up straight. This allowed Catherine to access all areas!He pulled the cloth over his lap, and tried to look as if nothing was happening. As she undid his belt and button, Milford began walking towards the table.

"Oh God...Catherine...get up...Catherine...The Mayor is coming over!"

"Hello Sportacus!" Milford beamed

"Oh...Hi!" Sportacus smiled nervously. Catherine kept silent, but her hand slid inside his trousers. Sportacus took a sharp intake of breath." It's good here. I mean the party is good..you've made it _really good_. It's good" He strummed the table and smiled again, aware that his previous sentence was just a lot of jumbled words.

"Where's Catherine?" asked Milford, a little confused at Sportacus's behaviour, but too polite to comment.

"She's not here!"Sportacus blurted.He felt Catherine's tongue start to explore "She's a _long _way away. Nowhere near here" he added.

"A_ long way away_? The Mayor frowned , "Why? Where has she gone? Australia?"

"Ha-ha...that's funny. Very good, Australia! .." Sportacus thought quickly. It was difficult to hold a conversation with a third party with someone giving you oral sex under the table. "She's gone to the bathroom.Yes...that's it...the bathroom!" He nodded towards the Mayor's house.

"Ah...it's just that I wanted to apologise for my tactless question earlier...you know...about what you'd been doing in the airship...well...of course it's, er...no-one else's business...er.. what the 2 of you do in _private_, so carry on...I mean ..oh dear, I'm messing this up again... Sportacus I want you to know that I am ...well..very pleased that Catherine and you are, ...together.There... I said it"

Sportacus smiled and nodded, "Thanks.That means a lot to us. Was that Bessie calling?...oh.." (Now she was sucking him)..."I'm sure she was calling you, Mayor".

Milford checked over his shoulder, " I didn't hear anything but I better go anyway" he remarked, "It will be time for the competition results soon."

It crossed Sportacus's mind that whenever the Mayor had spoken to him recently, Catherine had been pleasuring him.

"Don't forget you're presenting the trophy. You'll need to be on the stage too" The Mayor's voice interrupted Sportacus's thoughts, "Are you coming Sportacus?"

"Definitely! I'll definitely be coming... any minute!" he announced in a loud voice, hoping that Catherine would stop, but she didn't...Oh there was going to be a mess!

"Good, Good...see you shortly" The mayor, thankfully unobservant, turned and headed back towards the stage, just as Sportacus started to come. He fought the urge to thrust, and closed his eyes, trying to remember where he had put his serviette. But Catherine had thought of everything, and did what any good girl would in those circumstances. She swallowed, and she swallowed, and she swallowed some more. The sensation was incredible for Sportacus. This was a new pleasure for him, and he let out a groan of appreciation.

"That was fantastic!"...he sighed, just a the 2 spinsters who lived together on the outskirts of Lazytown walked past. They gave him a strange look. He waved, "Hi". he called, "Lovely day"

They walked on, and he sighed and flopped back in his chair.

"Is it safe to come out?" Catherine whispered. He checked around, "Yeah, come on quickly". She reappeared opposite him, grinning. "I need cake" she said, spooning some up from her plate "I've got a _funny_ taste in my mouth!.

Sportacus just stared at her in disbelief at what had happened.

"What?" she asked, before spooning more cake into her mouth.

"I could arrest you for what you just did!" he joked, as he put the cap back on. "Maybe take you into custody"

"Don't let me stop you!" she laughed, excited by the prospect of this," but you'd have to interrogate me to get me to admit anything"

"SPORTACUS!" Bessie called from the stage, " Could you come and present the trophy please. We're about to announce the winner

"Coming" Sportacus called back as he stood up." I'm watching you Doctor Catherine, one false move and I'll have to take you in for questioning"

"Don't you think you'd better do up your trousers first?" Catherine remarked.

"Ooops" Sportacus turned his back to the stage and quickly zipped and belted his trousers, hoping no-one had seen. "I'll be back soon" he said as he made off towards the crowd that had gathered by the stage.

She watched him go.His butt _still _looked great in those trousers!

"Well..here I am...back again!" Catherine heard, and she turned to see who had sat down opposite her. She was startled to see Robbie sitting there..dressed in a Sportacus suit.

"Hi" she mumbled. She felt very awkward about what she had done to him the other day.

"Aren't you going to give your Sportacus a kiss..You can sit on my lap" He patted his thighs.

"Robbie...why are you dressed like Sportacus?"

"Robbie? I don't see Robbie...just me...Sportacus" he tried to do the signature move but banged his hand on the table,"Ow!"

"Robbie, I know it's you!"

"If I'm _me_..I mean if I'm _Robbie_, then why am I wearing this suit? "

"Because we are at a Fancy Dress Party?" she suggested

"O.K first question...Do you see anyone else wearing a blue lycra suit?" he asked

"No...not at the moment" answered Catherine honestly

"O.K second question...does Sportacurse always wear a blue Lycra suit when he's around Lazytown?"

"I guess he does...except when he's at a Fancy Dress Party"

Ah-hah...Case closed. I _am_ Sportacus. I am. See I even have a strand of hair on my top lip...and...some pointless goggles on my head""

"I'm dressed like a doctor..but .it doesn't mean that I _am_ one" Catherine replied

"Come up to my airship, and I'll prove that I am Sportacus" He leant on the edge of the table and raised his eyebrows at her.

"And the winner is... Robbie Rotten as Sportacus!" The Mayor's voice boomed from the loud speaker nearby.

Catherine laughed " Looks like you won" she said, "Robbie!"

"NO! No not me, I am the _real _Sportacus..there must be someone else dressed as me..you know"

"But you've won a trophy...don't you want to go and get it?"

"I have?" He saw Bessie holding a large trophy on the stage, "Oh... I have! Weren't you even a _little bit _convinced?" he asked Catherine as he stood up.

"She shook her head, "Sorry Robbie".

He pulled the hat from his head and walked off, "Thankyou!Thankyou!" she could hear him saying as he was applauded onto the stage. Bessie handed the cup to the real Sportacus, who shook Robbie's hand firmly and congratulated him.

"Thankyou Sportacop!" Robbie muttered."Don't you have any crimes to solve...don't let me keep you" He smiled fakely at the crowd as they clapped.

"Well Robbie, there is this one _very important_ case that I'm working on"

"There is?" Robbie was intrigued

"Uh-huh" continued Sportacus, getting close to Robbie's ear, "and I was hoping you could help me with it"

"You were?" Robbie was flattered

Sportacus smiled for the Mayor who was taking a photograph for the local paper, and then whispered to Robbie,"Uh-huh, It involves a thong,...shaped like a _giraffe_! _You _don't have any information for me, do you Robbie?"

"Aaaarghh!" Robbie's horror was caught on camera as the flash went off. No-one saw him again that afternoon.

"What did you say to Robbie?" Catherine asked as he returned to her, after the photos had finished.

"I just reminded him of something he'd rather forget!" Sportacus smiled.

"Mmmm, hold me" Catherine stood up and moved close to Sportacus. "I missed you" She hugged him tightly,feeling every contour of his body as they embraced.As they started to kiss, she felt the hardness of his erection pressing into her. "I really want to get you naked" she whispered into his ear, "Can we go yet?"

"We've only been here for about an hour, don't you think people would talk?"

"Probably" she said " do you want a piece of cake then?" she asked resigning herself to having to resist the urges that she felt a little longer.

"I can't eat that" Sportacus said holding up his hand."it has sugar in it"

"Oh a little unhealthy food won't hurt you, here taste it.." She held up the spoon to his mouth.

"No..honestly.When I say I can't eat it..I mean I really _can't_-if I eat sugar I have a meltdown...I collapse..no energy..I can't even move my arms or legs"

"Your joking, right?" She was astonished at this revellation,

"No, I promise you I'm not...once, Robbie hid some sweets in an apple and I ate it while I was running in a race.with the kids..I just fell on the floor.It was terrible. Didn't Stephanie tell you about that?"

"I don't think so."Catherine said "so...how long does the effect last?"

"Until I eat Sports Candy..fruit...that's the only thing that works"

"So you eat the fruit and you're OK again?"

"Uh-huh, that's right"

"And...does it affect _all _of you? She slid her hand down towards his crotch. "I mean does this still work?"

He laughed, "I don't know.I've never been sexually aroused during a meltdown!"

"Would you like to be?" she suggested.

"No way...just stop what you're thinking...right now"

"Spoilsport, I was just going to tease you a bit..."

"Have you thought it through...what good would I be to you if I couldn't move?"

"OK, O.K wellcan we just go for a walk then?"

"That's safer.. Come on I'll take you out to the edge of the town.The views are lovely there.""

They made their excuses to The Mayor and Bessie and headed out of town.They were soon walking around Lazytown's perimeter wall.

"Wow, you were right about the views!" Catherine exclaimed " You're really lucky to live here"

"Hey, is that the kids'club house?" She made her way towards the wooden building."It's bigger than I thought. Can we go in?"

"I guess so...if you want to" Sportacus followed her inside.

As soon as she had closed the door behind them, they both knew why they had gone there. They didn't waste time pretending whatever was going to happen wasn't planned.

She pulled him to her, "Come here, I am so glad we're alone."

"Mmm...you smell so good" He kissed her throat as she tipped her head back.. He slid his right hand down her coat until he found a gap , and with a flick, he had opened a button.His hand touched the softness of her lower abdomen, and moved downwards.Their mouths locked together and they kissed deeply.

Catherine loved this sort of sex...slow lovemaking was good, but this passionate,can't wait to fuck you type, really turned her on. Both of them frantic with passion.

Sportacus moved his hand back to the coat and released 3 more buttons.He lifted it above her hips and began nuzzling her chest.She pulled his head closer and caressed his hair.She felt him pull her panties down to her knees and she wriggled and kicked them off.He pulled her thigh up around his waist and his hand went between her legs.He undid his trousers.

"Catherine...I want you so much." he whispered. She stretched her arms out sideways, trying to find something to hang onto, but all that she felt was the wooden walls behind her. Her back arched.

She moaned orgasmically as he found her clitoris, and he began rubbing it.She thrust her hips in time with his movements, as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, heightening the feelings that were building lower down.

"Let me feel you inside me!" she cried, when she was almost coming.

He didn't have to be asked twice. He lifted her slightly and pushed himself upwards, deep inside her. She lifted her other leg around him, and he took her whole weight and moved away from the wall. His strength turned her on. She knew he would never drop her.She bounced up and down,feeling him slide in and out of her, until she came. Noisily she came,screamimg and shouting his name. He wasn't far behind her, and she felt him pushing deeper, as the muscles all over his body tensed. His groans told Catherine that he was enjoying his orgasm as much a she had enjoyed hers.

He leant against the wall and slid down it, with Catherine still in his lap.They kissed, but tenderly now.The rush was over and she just wanted to rest her head on him and feel his chest rising and falling as his breathing gradually slowed down to normal again.Neither of them spoke for some time.Sportacus gently stroked her hair, and she drifted asleep.

"Catherine" he called quietly. She couldn't hear him, she was dreaming of him instead. When he was sure she was asleep, he continued, "Catherine...please don't leave Lazytown...I need you so much. I'm in lovewith you" He kissed her forehead, and hoped that maybe tomorrow he could pluck up the courage to say it to her while she was awake.Sportacus closed his eyes too, and recalled the events of the last few days. A smile spread across his face, a smile he couldn't control.He had never felt so happy.He couldn't let her go away. Not ever...

When they awoke, it was dark outside.

"Catherine, wake up honey. We should go" He shook her gently.

She came from one dream into another , and wrapped her arms around him." Do we have to?" she said, still drowsy.

"I'm afraid so. It's getting a little cold here"

She dragged herself up, rubbing her eyes and Sportacus stood up next to her. She could see that he was holding something, but in the half light she couldn't make out what it was.He kissed her, and then in a swift movement that she wasn't ready for he grabbed her hands and flicked on the hand cuffs that had been in his belt, securing her hands behind her back.

"Gotcha" he exclaimed

"What?" Catherine came round quickly.

"I'm taking you in for questioning on a chargeof teasing and sexually frustratinga Police Officer...Also of performing an act of oral sex in a Public place on said Police Officer, and of luring him into having full sexual intercourse withyou... in a _children's _clubhouse.You're under arrest. ma'am"

"I am?" she giggled," I want my lawyer, and I won't say anything until he's here"

"We'll see..come with me" He grabbed her arm,quite roughly, and escorted her out of the clubhouse and across the field back towards the airship. He was enjoying being a policeman, and she was thoroughly enjoying being his prisoner...

When they reached the airship ladder, he scooped her up , put her over his shoulder, and began the ascent.

"_Put me down_ Officer Sportacus...your superiors will hear about this...and if you put your hand there again, I will report you for sexual misconduct" Catherine got back into her role as the Doctor again.She loved games.

"Ma'am, you have informaion that I need and I _will_ get it out of you...one way or the other..."

Catherine became more and more aroused at the thought of what lay ahead. The reached the inside of the airship, and he threw her unceremoniously onto the bed..."What are you going to do to me Officer?..."


End file.
